


A Father's Love

by PrincePrettyBoy



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, There is no sex, im sorry mom, minor incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePrettyBoy/pseuds/PrincePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father is the amazing Andy Biersack, making all of the things you think about him so, so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Your dad is going to be here soon, what are you doing?”Your mother asks as she tries to open your locked door. 

“I’m changing, i got ice cream on my top.” You look at yourself in your door mirror. You are wearing black skinny jeans, tight enough to almost cut off blood flow, a black bra and black combat boots almost up to your knees. You pull on your black tank top and check your eyeliner. It’s smudged in just the right way and your black lipstick was still on point. 

You realize that it seems like you are preparing to go on a date, but that thought passes with the knowledge that you have to remind him that you are his daughter. It has been almost a year since you have seen him last, and you are worried he has forgotten what you looked like, sound like, and act like. You are terrified he had forgotten about you.

Your father is your idol. You have posters of him and his bandmates on every wall in your room, some even having to work their way onto the ceiling from lack of wall space. You would never admit to the things that you have done while looking at those posters. 

“Damn it, will you hurry up? He’s already here!” 

You look out the window to see the tour bus in front of your house. You wonder why he couldn’t just take a normal car, then thought it might mean that the whole band was here. You would finally get to meet your ‘uncles’ that your dad raved about all the time. 

He steps out, having to bend over in order to get out of the doorway. He stands tall in all black and his long hair swayed lightly in the wind. His hair was almost a twin with yours, the shaved side matching up perfectly. 

“You’re fucking late, Andy.” You can just barely hear your mom say as she walks towards him. 

“I have an explanation!” replies his heavenly voice.


	2. Chapter 2

“You had better have an explanation! It’s a wonder your kid even likes you!” 

“We’re on tour! We’re on tour right now, Holly! We just got out of a rehearsal!” He didn’t seem to appreciate the comment your mom had made. “Where’s my daughter?”

You close your window and check the mirror one last time before leaving the room. You see all of the decorations again. There are the silhouettes of backs stuck all over the walls and black streamers hanging from the ceiling. You practically sprint to the door and throw it open. “Dad!” you call excitedly. 

“Hey there, Melody,” he calls back, walking towards you “I’ve missed you!”

Your smile widened when he called you by his pet name for you. You think that is what he had wanted to name you, but when he left to go be with the band, your mother got to decide everything about your life. 

His long legs brought him to you very quickly and he wrapped you in a tight hug, lifting you off of the cement and spinning you in the air. “I’ve missed you too, Daddy!” you say through giggles. You find his smell intoxicating. 

He puts you down asking “How has your birthday been so far, baby?”

“Fine, but great now that you’re here.” You smile up at him, wishing you had gotten his height. “Come on inside. I’ve got cake.”

“No cake yet!” Your mom yells from the curb where she is stomping out her cigarette. “Go show him your shrine to his band instead you weirdo.”

You freeze. He hasn’t been in your room since you got the first poster and have no idea how he will feel about all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

“You have a shrine to Black Veil Brides, huh?” Your dad laughs. “You even have part of the DNA.” 

“Well, yeah, that’s true.” You laugh nervously, “However, she is probably referring to all of the posters.”

“Well,” he replies, “let’s see them!” 

You lead him into the house and down the hall to your room. “It’s kind of a mess.” You confess to him before opening the door. He steps into the room and is silent for a few moments. You worry that he is freaked out.

“Do you have every poster?” He asks slowly.

“Kinda?” you reply worriedly. 

“Did you buy them all?”

“Yeah.”

“You realize that you are my child, right?”

Your heart sinks. You are sure that he is freaked out now. He thinks you’re a freak and a loser and a creep. “Yes.”

“You could have just asked me for them, kiddo.”

You suppress a sigh of relief. “Well, i mean, i didn’t want to do that.”

He turns to you and kisses the top of your head, causing your heart to soar. “You’re so cute. Do you have every album, too?”

“Of course, Dad!” You say, hoping your smile isn’t freakishly wide. “And the EP’s.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a big fan of us. I guess it has been too long since i’ve seen you.” He said, sounding remorseful. 

“It’s fine, Dad. I know you have a very busy schedule since you have to record, and perform, and write, and everything. I appreciate every moment i get to spend with you and understand why they’re so rare.” You realize instantly that the word rare was chosen poorly, but Andy doesn’t seem too affected by it. 

He takes your hand in his and suddenly your faces are growing closer to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry about how short this is i am so swamped with homework right now.

You hesitate, but then our lips touch. It feels like heaven but it’s over not even a second later. 

“Fuck, Melody, I’m so fucking sorry, i have n idea what just happened, i’m s-”

“Do it again.”

“What?” 

“Do it again.”

“Melody-” 

The door to your room opens and your mother appears in the doorway. “Get out here and open the gifts your family left.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming guys. Sorry about the wait.

You have opened all of your gifts, half of which were just Hottopic gift cards. Your little emo heart was content with that, of course. However, you had yet to receive a gift from your father. You had previously thought that there was no way that you would get the gift you wanted, but after what happened in your bedroom you weren't so sure anymore. 

“So, Melody, i talked to your mom about this, it took a lot of convincing, but i think you’re really going to enjoy your gift.” 

Your mom piped up. “Wait a second, let me go get the camera.” She walked down the hallway towards her room. 

Your father’s voice was suddenly very hushed and the words stumbled out over themselves. “Listen, about what happened, i don’t know what i was thinking, that wasn’t okay.”

“I think-” You begin. 

“You didn’t already tell her, right? You had better not have.” Your mother said aggressively as she returned to the living room.

“No, i didn’t.” Your father says in his normal, heavenly voice. 

“Good. Camera’s rolling, go.”

Your father flashes a wonderful grin to the camera and then looks back at you. “You’re going on tour with Black Veil Brides, Melody.”


	6. Chapter 6

You are in your room packing when you hear a knock at your door. “Come in.” You call out to the person who must be your father, since your mother doesn’t even seem to know what the word knocking means. 

“Hey, Melody. We really need to talk about that thing before we go. The tour was planned before that happened and-”

“Daddy, stop.” You notice his eyes grow wider. “Daddy?” You watch him absently lick his lips as his eyes stare into yours. You don’t think he even realises he’s doing it. “You like that, don’t you, Daddy?” You purr. 

“Melody…” 

“Do it again, Daddy. Please.” 

He walks towards you slowly and you stand on tip toe, knowing that his long gazelle legs keep his face out of your reach. His hands find their way to either side of your face and he tips your chin up. He bends down carefully, his gorgeous face growing closer to yours. 

You hear your door begin to open and your heart stops. Your mom enters the room as his lips make contact with your forehead. You wonder if that was his plan of action the whole time or if he is just that quick on his feet. 

“Are you packed yet, kiddo?” Your mother asks. 

“Almost.” You reply.

Your father looks from your suitcase to your closet. “You have so little color on your wardrobe. Though i guess that makes sense considering you came out of me.”

“She came out of you in the fun, pleasurable way.” Your mother says, annoyed. 

“Mom, gross!” You exclaim. You don't like thinking about him having sex with her.


End file.
